Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind
by apple200
Summary: A selection of one-shots involving Merlin/Morgana/Gwen and their encounters of sexy kind, as they experience every kind of pleasure they can in every possible location. From the throne room to the dungeons of Camelot and everywhere in between these three will do hundreds of crazy things in their quest for each other. Smut and lots of it. Mergana, Morgwen, Mergwen
1. Learn to Knock Merlin!

Walking In

**One shot or more?**

Gwen and Morgana were laid on silk sheets kissing passionately on Morgana's bed, Gwen's dress had nearly been torn off and Morgana was reaching down her dress and playing with her covered chest. Gwen's hands were exploring Morgana's thighs and she was listening to her muffled moans,

"Gwen," Morgana murmured softly as the petite girl's hand began gently tugging at her underwear, Gwen knew how to tease and she did so with a passion. Morgana's hand suddenly entered Gwen's bra and began furiously squeezing her hardened nipples, Gwen gave her a sly smirk before a finger brushed against Morgana's entrance. The raven haired beauty shivered slightly and her grip on Gwen's nipples lessened, Gwen suddenly pulled away from the kiss and began sucking gently on Morgana's neck

"Gwen," Morgana groaned again enjoying the other woman's tongue exploring her smooth neck. Suddenly Gwen tore the thin fabric of Morgana's nightwear and within seconds it was in two pieces and on the floor, before Morgana could protest or even comment Gwen gently kissed Morgana's chest and began making a gentle trail of love bites which led to her breast. Morgana gasped once more when she felt Gwen's tongue at work on her chest and began to writhe as the girl began sucking on her nipples like a new-born.

"Gwen," she cried out but the serving girl ignored her and gave the same treatment to the other

"Shh Morgana, save your voice for later, you're going to need it," Gwen soothed winking cheekily as her head dropped once more and she made a soft trail of kisses down her breast and stomach. Morgana braced herself as a finger began tracing the edge of her already wet entrance and almost exploded when she felt something even wetter and slimier brush against it.

"Yes!" she cried aloud as Gwen began eating her out furiously, sucking biting and giving Morgana's most sensitive area a thorough licking, it was over too quickly for Morgana who cried out the name of her lover as her first orgasm of the night took hold. Fluid exploded from within her and she felt Gwen's soft tongue slowly lap it all up, then a wet finger was forced into her mouth and Gwen giggled as she made Morgana taste herself.

"Hi Morgana I've got your sle…" Merlin suddenly announced forgetting to knock and simply walked into the room. The he froze, he hadn't expected to even see Gwen here and had certainly not expected to see her head level with Morgana's exposed pussy and her mouth coated in a glistening liquid. The three of them froze for a moment before Morgana cleaned Gwen's fingers and looked up

"Merlin, come join us!" she suggested lowly, seductively. She could already make out a bulge beneath Merlin's trousers and eyed it hungrily, she liked to drink out of both taps or so the saying went and wanted to give Gwen a chance to experience the man she had a crush on. Merlin didn't know what to think and it was only when Morgana got up and kissed him full on the lips did he respond. Gwen seeing what was about to happen got to her knees and began undoing Merlin's trousers; she quickly pulled them down and looked taken aback. Merlin was huge; his manhood was at least eight inches and she eyed it hungrily, Morgana was kissing him but wasn't expecting the gasp Merlin gave as Gwen decided to give him a taste. This was a new experience for her but she was determined to do a good job, she began gently sucking and nibbling at his head when something touched her tongue it was salty and tasted delicious.

"Morgana you have to try this," Gwen announced lapping up Pre-cum up like a cat slurping milk, Morgana slowly sunk to her knees and kissed Gwen full on the lips so they could share the flavour. Then Gwen guided their mouths so they were sucking half of Merlin each, they listened to his moans of pleasure in accordance with their speed. Then as his orgasm approached Gwen gently moved Morgana's head to the side wanting to experience the full force of his orgasm.

"In my mouth," she commanded to Merlin who could only grunt in reply. Though he complied and as Gwen took him into her lips once more and as she forced the entire thing into her mouth he felt himself reach orgasm and his seed spilled into the eagerly awaiting mouth and throat of his best friend. She waited until she had swallowed every last drop except for a small mouthful before releasing him and kissing Morgana full on the lips and forcing his seed into her mouth.

"Gwen, Morgana," he sighed trying to make sense of the situation

"Shhh," Morgana whispered putting her finger to his lips, then she removed his shirt and laid him gently on the bed.

"We're not done yet," Morgana explained with a smirk. Her eyes fell on Merlin's cock which was still rock hard, slowly she positioned herself above it and Merlin moaned in pleasure as he felt his manhood enveloped in a wet warmth. Gwen suddenly climbed onto the bed and covered Merlin's mouth with her pussy, realising what he needed to do Merlin began licking and sucking at the squirming girl's entrance and tasting the wet liquid that began to ooze towards his mouth. He had to concentrate as Morgana rode him with a vengeance while she kissed Gwen who had guided Merlin's hands towards her small but firm chest. Then as the speed increased the three came as one, Merlin's open mouth was filled with Gwen's sweet juices while Morgana cried out as Merlin's seed and her liquid mixed. Then the two girls collapsed onto Merlin, pleased but exhausted by the night's events

"We need to do that again," Gwen sighed as she snuggled into Merlin's shoulder

"Yes," Morgana agreed her hand reaching across Merlin so she could hug them both at the same time.

"No complaints here," Merlin remarked dreamily.

The next morning 

Merlin wasn't the only one who didn't know how to knock it seemed, neither did Arthur as when he flung the door to Morgana's room open he took no notice of her

"Have you seen Mer…" he began but was cut off by the sight he was confronted with. Gwen, Morgana and Merlin were in bed together and judging by his servant's trousers on the floor and Gwen's dress he knew a lot more had happened

"That lucky Son of Bi…."


	2. The Dungeons

In the Dungeons

**Please Review and if you have any ideas for future scenarios I would love to hear them**

Merlin was looking alert, he was waiting for a way out of Camelot dungeons and he knew sooner or later Gaius would find some way to get him out. He had to, Arthur's life was at stake and while he did not know what Gwen had done other than poisoning the king; he knew Morgana would be behind it all the way.

"Merlin," came a familiar and patronising voice. Gwen? Why was she here? She was the one who had accused him of murder and ordered him in the dungeons. She was walking slowly and he noticed with every step her chest seemed to bounce; she had taken of her bra? Why? What game was she playing?  
"I know it was you Gwen, I know Morgana did something to you," Merlin announced loudly hoping the guards would hear, Gwen shook her head and he saw her hair was now loose and flicked from side to side as it hung majestically in the air.

"Don't worry Merlin, the guards are all asleep and there is nothing you can do to help them," she smiled seductively as she approached the door to his cell. Merlin frowned, he hadn't had much experience with women but he was quite sure Gwen was coming on to him, was this one of Morgana's ideas? Distract him so he couldn't help Arthur, his question answered itself it seemed as suddenly a powerful force pulled him back and smashed him against the wall; but there was no pain. No it was like being pushed into a cushion but he soon found he couldn't move,

"Merlin," another voice greeted walking out from the shadows, she too was moving in the same seductive way and Merlin gaped open-mouthed when he saw her slip a hand up Gwen's dress.

"What are doing Morgana?" he demanded coolly as Morgana began to gently massage Gwen's breast.

"Oh nothing much, the throne, Arthur dead and you Merlin," she answered with a smirk and Gwen moaned with pleasure as the raven haired women gently pinched her nipples. Merlin felt himself go hard and he hoped this fact would be missed by Morgana, it was but instead Gwen noticed

"Getting a bit excited their Merlin?" the queen asked darkly while winking at him. Morgana suddenly broke into a smile and in one move tore the front of Gwen's dress clean off and threw it to the floor. Merlin gasped as he was confronted by her small but perfect breasts which seemed just right for Gwen's size, they were the same size as his hands and he knew that if could reach forward and grab them; then they would slot into each other like jigsaw pieces. Morgana's eyes flashed gold and the cell door opened, there was no bang, no noise, but the two women entered the cell and Merlin's eyes did not move. He was a man after all.

"Tut tut Merlin you should know better than lust after your queen," Morgana mocked, her hands were still massaging's Gwen's chest but after a while her left hand slipped back into the fabric. Merlin's eyes were torn as Gwen let out a deep moan which sent shivers down his spine and Merlin knew Morgana's hand had reached her most likely dripping wet entrance. Then with another flash of gold Gwen's dress vanished and Merlin watched as Morgana's fingers began toying with Gwen's clit and pussy, Gwen was now breathing deeply and writing in Morgana's arms as waves of pleasure wracked her obedient body.

"Enjoying the show?" Morgana teased after a while, then her fingers flicked up and entered Gwen who screamed in pleasure; only later would Merlin learn that Morgana had placed a silencing spell around the area so no one could see or hear what they were doing. Then Gwen let out a series of high-pitched squeaks and thick liquid squirted from her pussy which covered Morgana's hand, this was the first time Merlin had seen anything like this and he was rock hard. Then Morgana moved forward and covered his face with her hand, he could smell Gwen's sweet juices and allowed Morgana's index finger to slide into his mouth so he could savour the taste of his best friend.

"Good boy," Morgana praised as if he was a dog and her hand released him, leaving sticky fluid all over Merlin's face,

"Did you enjoy tasting me Merlin?" Gwen wondered, despite Morgana, despite her being with Arthur Merlin nodded. He had enjoyed the taste after all

"Well maybe we should give him some more," Gwen suggested winking at Morgana who grinned back. Merlin was still bound to the wall but it no longer mattered as he watched Morgana slowly preform a striptease for him, no matter what she had done he just wanted to reach forward and grab her. Squeeze her large exposed breasts and run his hand through her raven black hair, she knew this and her hand slowly trailed down to her pussy which she rubbed vigorously to tease Merlin. Then Gwen suddenly pulled his trousers in two and tore the shirt of his body, her eyes were hungry as she took in his eight inch cock but she waited for Morgana's command before doing anything.

"My, my Merlin. What a big boy you are," Morgana jeered though secretly impressed by his size, she nodded to Gwen whose hand slowly closed around his shaft. Merlin took deep breaths and she slowly began pumping him, slowly at first but she gained speed while Morgana lowered his head with magic and forced her breast into it.

"Suck!" she ordered harshly, eager to comply Merlin began sucking and biting and her nipple and the flesh around it while Gwen pumped him faster and faster. His pre-cum was running through her fingers but she had eyes only for the task at hand, ignoring the sticky fluid she ran her tongue around his rim causing him to let out a muffled groan. Another nod from Morgana and Gwen took the entire length into her mouth and began deep-throating him furiously, Morgana suddenly levitated herself with magic but did not need to force Merlin at all, when her parted legs were close enough he lunged forwards and forced his tongue into her entrance. She let out a cry but Merlin ignored it and began sucking, biting, licking, toying with her clit and folds, all the while Gwen was sucking him like there was no tomorrow and slowly he felt his orgasm build. He was not the only one and loved the fact that his tongue could bring Morgana to the edge

"Cum for me Merlin," Gwen whispered softly before continuing with the best and only blow job Merlin had ever had.

"Cum for me Morgana," Merlin hissed into her, then a sweet fluid poured into his mouth and he lapped it up greedily as he released himself into Gwen's mouth. She was taken aback and did not like the flavour as much and instead allowed his seed to run down her face and cover her hair, then Morgana returned to her standing position and allowed Merlin to fall to the floor, then she kissed Gwen's neck and began licking Merlin's seed off her. She obviously enjoyed the taste and Merlin was even more aroused as he watched, then when every drop was gone Morgana looked at him and then her eyes fell on his still hard cock.

"Again?" she wondered with a smirk. Merlin thought for a moment, he could still move and fulfil his destiny but the sight of Morgana looking hungrily at his manhood sent all thoughts out the window. Destiny could take a backseat for now and within seconds he was pounding away at Gwen's core while she sucked off Morgana.


	3. What the Bracelet actually did

What the Bracelet actually did 

**Please Review **

Merlin was walking down the corridor of Camelot with Arthur's amour in hand; he needed to wash it for some reason even though he was supposed to be getting married the next day. He was still worried about Lancelot, why Morgana had brought him back from the dead he didn't know; it wasn't to kill Arthur evidently but she obviously had some kind of plan. However he didn't have much time to think about it as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an alcove

"Gwen?" he questioned not knowing what was going on or why she was dragging him into a broom closet,

"Gwen what are you doing?" he demanded again but she silenced him with by crushing her lips to his. He moved to push her back but his hands glanced on her bracelet and suddenly he felt his protests switch off.

"What the hell?" he thought but his thoughts or resistance shattered when Gwen's tongue entered his mouth quite violently. He was a man after all and he could do nothing but encourage her as her hands fumbled with his trousers and his fumbled with the dress.

Meanwhile 

Morgana was feeling smug, she was finally going to be rid of Gwen and there was nothing anyone could do about it, she had just finished another bracelet which would allow her to feel what Gwen was feeling right now. She would know exactly what was going on and would be able to experience the same heartbrokenness she would feel when Arthur found out, so she put it on and suddenly her lips and mouth felt warm. Very warm, they were already kissing! This was good but hang on, she could also feel a hand at the back of her dress, wow this was new and Morgana wanted to stay true to the fantasy undid her dress and slid it off in the same way Gwen did.

Back In Camelot

Gwen was pushed into him and her hands were still fumbling with his buttons, his hands began to feel her breasts and he lowered his head so her nipple was in his mouth and he sucked enthusiastically. Gwen let out a soft moan and decided to tear his trousers off, the moment she did his hard cock was digging into her leg and she teased it by rubbing it against her thigh. Merlin's lips were on her again as the bracelet took effect, it was not Lancelot she loved first but Merlin, a long time ago and he had a small crush on her once. The bracelet however was bringing this all back as was his arousal which was currently being pressed up against Gwen.

Morgana 

What was going on? Morgana had expected Gwen to have been caught by now and wondered if Agravaine had failed her. She was lost in a world of pleasure and suddenly felt something on her thigh, whoa whoa. Gwen and Lancelot were fucking in the throne room? Oh god, she was tempted to take the bracelet of but then again she had never experienced anything like this before, already her breast felt like they were being kneaded and she was wetter than Gwen was right now, she could feel something warm in her hand and knew Gwen was wanking of Lancelot, what kind of girl was she? Had she overdone it with the enchantment but then again it would only break Arthur's heart even more when he found out.

Camelot

Merlin's erect cock was in Gwen's hand now but he stopped her vigorous movements, he didn't want to cum just yet and certainly not over her hand. Instead he lifted her up and forced her against a wall before positioning her entrance a few centimetres away from his cock, she was dripping wet and waited for her to nod before sliding into her. She cried out in pleasure and his moves became faster, deeper and he began to fuck her in this cramped closet and went balls deep inside her. He used magic to ensure she didn't feel any pain knowing that she had never done this before; neither had he.

Morgana 

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Morgana didn't want this to end she was being taken to heaven and back by the experience and could feel something inside her. It was large and she felt herself being fucked for the first time; well not herself but Gwen, there was just pleasure which was strange considering Gwen was a virgin, but her thoughts were not suspicious and she collapsed onto her bed while enjoying the feeling of being pounded. Gwen did not last long and she felt herself explode in jets of fluid, she thought it was over but then she felt something brush against her behind. Oh no

Camelot 

Merlin was using magic to make himself last much longer but he had gone a little too far it seemed as Gwen had already released herself, his cock was dripping with her juices which he was rubbing up and down his member for lubrication.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked Gwen who nodded; his eyes flashed gold so she would feel only pleasure instead of pain. Her pussy was tight but it was nothing compared to the clutch of her anus as he forced his way in.

"Ohh god!" Gwen cried as the pain she would have felt turned to pleasure. Merlin began to thrust himself in and out much more quickly as Gwen squirmed under him, neither had done anything like this before but he felt his own orgasm approach and thrust himself inside her.

Morgana 

Morgana was writhing on the bed breathing deeply; she had never felt such pleasure and was fingering herself while enjoying the sensation of someone with magic thrusting into Gwen's behind. She had orgasmed at least three times and had only realised this person had magic when no pain came after a rather large object entered Gwen's behind, she had no idea who it was but the plan had not worked evidently. This must be Emrys's doing but if she ever did meet him then she would make him do all this again before she killed him, already a wet patch had appeared on her bed and was slowly spreading as she squirted again and again. Then she felt something wet and slimly trickle from her back passage and she knew that Emrys had spilled his seed deep inside Gwen's arse, it was the most incredible feeling ever and she dealt a lot less angry about the failure of her plan. She simple laid back and relaxed as the sensations Gwen was feeling died down.

Throne room

Lancelot was still waiting, he had told Gwent to meet him tonight but nothing had happened, what was going on?

"Se.." Agravaine's voice began but fell short when he noticed there was no Gwen

"See what Uncle?" Arthur queried sounding bored and tired. None of them knew that only a few corridors away Merlin was relaxing with his cock buried in Gwen's arse.


	4. Morgana's Revenge

Revenge 

"Morgana?" Merlin called, he was outside her flat door (why the woman after a few thousand years chose to live with Gwen he didn't know) but he was outside her door none the less.

"Merlin," Morgana greeted with a sultry smirk, Merlin noticed she was wearing a thin top with a small pair of shorts and he doubted there was anything underneath. This could only mean one thing

"You want something," Merlin stated dryly, he knew her to well.

"What makes you say that?" Morgana asked innocently,

"You have the same smirk you had when you started the hundred years war," Merlin remarked remembering the event all too well. Morgana's face fell for a moment

"I won," she murmured

"Neither of us won," Merlin corrected, "Now what do you want?".

"Gwen took my _Doctor Who _boxset to Arthur's and there probably fucking while watching it," she explained looking sad, Merlin sighed; getting Morgana into TV was the worst mistake he had ever made.

"Let me guess, your solution is to find another way of getting her back," Merlin connected the dots in his head, Morgana then forced her lips to his and pulled him inside the door. Her tongue forced its way into Merlin's mouth and he responded eagerly in two ways, Morgana could already feel something hard digging into her leg and deepened the kiss. His hands had slid up her top and Merlin found she wasn't wearing a bra, he warmed his hands between her breasts and fondled them as they kissed. He pinched her nipples and Morgana lost it; she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a bedroom, her hands tore through his shirt and even though it costs at least 600 pounds Merlin didn't protest. Firstly he was rich and secondly he was a man and Morgana had removed her clothes in a heartbeat. His eyes were transfixed on her large bouncy breasts and had no time to react before she captured his mouth in another kiss and forced him onto the bed, her hands pulled his trousers down and she began kissing his neck.

Merlin's hands hooked around her back and he pulled her closer to him while her hands began fondling his balls, she was going to tease him it seemed. He was right as the warmth of her squirming body was suddenly withdrawn and her knees were placed on his chest, she wasn't facing him but Merlin found he couldn't move. Then she stretched her legs and wrapped around Merlin's head, she lowered herself slowly onto him and her mouth approached his now exposed cock. Merlin leaned forward and licked her entrance, it was already wet from excitement and he followed it with a series of slow powerful licks. Morgana's mouth closed around his head and she gently began bobbing very slowly up and down; If Merlin was going to tease then so was she.

Merlin's mouth however was suddenly more engrossed with the task at hand and already his tongue was inside her and swirling around, wanting to keep the pace up; Morgana took all of Merlin into her mouth and began bobbing much more quickly. A few drops of a thick salty liquid touched her tongue but she knew Merlin was also getting a taste of her more intimate juices, she quickened her pace and after a while she felt her own orgasm build. Lost in a world of pleasure she released herself all over Merlin's face when suddenly a jet of creamy white liquid exploded inside her mouth, she enjoyed the taste but to her and Merlin's surprise she spat it all out. All over the pillow and quilts and if Merlin's mind had been focused on anything other than the naked beauty in front of him then he would have thought something was off.

Morgana's eyes suddenly flashed gold and he was rock hard again

"Where did you get that spell?" he demanded wanting to know it immediate.

"That's my business," she hissed gently before flopping onto the bed, she pulled him so he was kneeling up and placed his cock between her breasts, Merlin's hands joined his cock on her breasts and he began to knead them as he began thrusting between them. They were so warm and inviting and Morgana began moaning softly as she was tit-fucked, slowly his thrusts grew faster and faster and suddenly his seed erupted all over her chest.

However once more she did something unusual; she waited until she was sure all his seed had been released before rubbing herself over the bed, the liquid would be stuck in the quilt and Merlin was about to question her motives when she silenced him with another kiss. He could taste himself on her breath and she could taste her essence on his; for a moment they allowed their fluids to combine in their mouths before Morgana's eyes flashed again. Merlin was rock hard again and really needed to find out what this spell was; however he was suddenly forced onto his back and Morgana smiled seductively.

Then she spread her legs and positioned her entrance above his cock, then without warning she began riding Merlin furiously. Merlin felt like his manhood was wrapped in a tight velvet grip and both began groaning in pleasure

"Faster," Merlin pleaded. Morgana complied and it was her effort alone which brought them both to the edge, both were lost in a world of pleasure when suddenly Morgana let out a series of high pitched moans and Merlin groaned deeply. The two came together and their fluids combined inside Morgana's inner walls, she collapsed onto him and they enjoyed each other's company for a few moments. Then Merlin heard a click, Morgana had taken a picture of the two of them lying on the bed soaked in each other's juices, then he noticed something odd. There was a picture of Arthur on the bedside table, and the quilt was flowered; not the dark pattern's Morgana preferred.

"Oh no!" Merlin realised as Morgana sent the picture on her phone.

Oh yes," Morgana smirked.

Meanwhile 

Gwen and Arthur were exhausted; they had started the evening watching Morgana's boxset when Arthur got annoyed with one of the endings. That had started an hour of role play where they had fucked in the guise of all the characters; then her phone went; it was from Morgana

_Don't steal my stuff; _it was a warning and a picture was attached.

"Oh my god," Gwen said loudly

"What?" Arthur demanded, Gwen showed him the picture.

"That's my sister and Merlin, wow he's quite big actua... Oh God!" he protested looking away.

"She fucked him in my room" Gwen stated. Then another text came through

_And on your bed :)_


End file.
